What a Mess!
by midnightmoonstorm
Summary: What happens when both Hermione and Draco turn 17 and their is a little something more to them? These two must find a way to deal with their new abilities and instincts. Let drama take control. Draco is a male Veela, an almost impossible bloodline. What is Hermione and how does it effect the war? Ginny and luna together? Harry is more then a wizard? What is happing to the students?
1. Chapter 1

A small figure breathed in deeply and licked their lips with the slights swoop of a pink appendage as a new scent entered the universe. The owner of mentioned tongue was a small child of not even 1. He had the whitest of blondes for hair that shown in the moonlight, and Silver Eyes brightened giving the child an unearthly glow. True, a single dart of a tongue would never be considered any thing other then a simple wetting of lips but it was so much more.

If only the little boy knew the significance of such a simple and mindless action. Many Miles away a baby was born with brown hair and blue eyes; she was the source of said scent. She mimicked his actions, blue eyes that would turn to brown glowed in the light, which hinted she to was of a mythical race of beings. Now this little girl was a future leader and fighter and so would the little boy amongst her friends.

Today was my 17th birthday the day my vela magic fully awakens inside. I always held a aura around myself that drawled women to me like a moth to a flame, I was never without a female. The nickname Slytherin sex god was a very fitting name for me, Vela (or Vila) powers where helpful for many things not just seducing women. My voice can influence people even. I had little to no information about my mate. All I knew was she would smell amazing, and I would be drawn to her and I would be possessive over her. While pondering this new information I went to the Malfoy library knowing I would find answers.

_**It's said that when the Male vela (vila or veela) discovers him mate that's when he's the most protective and aggressive even the slightest touch from another male on his mate can cause a burst of anger. Things like hugs can put him in a violent rage and possibly kill the other male if he's not a family member of hers. Female vela are a different story they don't have mates. They are more about controlling men and using them to entertain themselves. When they use their power they make men do dangerous things just to get her attention, she can make them dance until they die or have sex with them and then the male is obsessed with her and forget to tend to there body's needs.**_

_**Such needs are eating, drinking and/or sleeping. They will search her out until their strength leaves them and they die, the whole time the female vela is entertained by his suffering. As mentioned before the males are a different story, the two genders natures are complete opposites. Males want to cherish and take care of his mate, and females use men for playthings. Males and females have one thing in common, entrancing the opposite sex.**_

_**The males aren't cruel to females even if she isn't her mate but he can still dis-like a girl, he would never physically hurt her but his word can be bitter, as long as it doesn't do major damage to the girl. His mate can feel hurt by him but he would fix it as quickly as he can blink.**_

The knowledge I was seeking and was now in my head. Being a male Veela was interesting but I dont like how little control I will have over the relationship. I ALWAYS had everything under control but now a female would take that power from me. A female that was meant for me and me alone, the idea was highly appealing, that a woman who would only want him the rest of their life's… I smirked maybe this wasn't to bad of a thing, if I looked over the fact that I basically had no free will.

With a plan forming in my mind I left the library, I was suddenly eager to get back to Hogwarts knowing my mate was there. I wasn't sure how I knew that, perhaps vela instincts were the reason. Either way though I was eager and now felt possessive, yes, I decided, Vela instincts were coming into play. For a second I felt sorry for my mate, I would be relentless in my mission to poses her and make her, his.

I guessed she would be a virgin after all she was made for him ONLY. The though of some other male having sex with MY mate, a burning fire of anger coursed through my body making me see red and causing my blood to boil. I was taken back on how powerful the motion was and when I caught my reflection in the mirror I barely recognized myself. Once light silver- grey eyes where black even the whites of my eyes where black, my hansom looks where sharp now. Simply put I looked feral. Well damn, a angry vela wasn't pretty, even scary looking I admitted to myself.

I shook my head, no wonder why you don't piss them off. With a grumble I continued to my room, my anger slowly residing, slowly going back in my normal state. Several minutes latter I found myself at platform 9 ¾ as soon as I arrived I instantly smelled her, my mouth watered the book didn't mention how delicious she would smell, her scent was cherry blossoms and lilacs with a hint of sweet honey and peaches. I knew my eyes must have changed color since I heard my mom gasp.

"Oh, Draco you eyes are stunning." She cooed I look at her confused she wasn't serious right? "What to you mean mother? How could they be stunning my eyes turn completely black no whites at all." "Draco that's only when your furious, when you're in bliss, not lust mind you," she said reading his mind, "they change. In your case they go from silver- grey to molten silver, now when you're lustful or when you're in a sexual situation they will change again. Basically your eyes change with strong emotions."

I looked at her in surprise how did she know all that stuff? Better yet, why didn't the sexual part bother me, after all its not every day when your mother says something like that. On second thought I was a Malfoy after all and was use to hearing um…things. I took all the information in stride I was about to respond but _her _scent returned in tenfold.

I breathed in deeply my mate was close, very close, I ached to touch her. "Ron! A female exclaimed instantly I was alert. Every thing around me disappeared as I sought her out with my senses. That voice was like heaven on earth instantly I was grounded I knew the owner of that voice was my salvation, my everything. From that moment on she was my world until they had children.

At the thought of children I knew I wanted them, the idea of little ones running around half me and half her. Visions of said children filled my mind. "Draco, honey who is she? Narissa knew it when he found out who she was the instant he found out. "Hermione Granger" her son purred his voice warm and gentle. Hermione Granger, she repeated to herself and she grinned the smirk that Slytherin's where known ho have.

How wonderful she was perfect for her son, she pitied Draco though, Ms. Granger would be a challenge and she would definitely make Draco work hard, some one needed to put him in his place every now and then. She giggled softly already able to picture her son's facial expressions due to Hermione's actions; there wouldn't be a dull moment in the Malfoy Manner.

The train whistle blew bringing Narissa out of her thoughts and bringing Draco back to the present. "I have to go now Mother, I'll owl you when I can." She smiled hugged her son and waved as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Wow 2 followers already and a fav! I'm impressed. I want to thank you all for reading (and those who might start reading) I have a warning for you guys though. I write all of the time but I tend to get stuck quickly there for you all can help me write the story! I'll start asking for help in a few chapters perhaps, even sooner maybe. S with that I wish you guy's happy reading and writing

-MidnightMoonStorm

I'm Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the golden trio, the brains of the operation people claim found myself in a complex situation. I was stuck was almost unheard of, but I was human too. This year was going to be crazy we knew the battle was around the corner, but with the information I learned about myself…well this year was going to be even crazier. I wasn't just a witch but something more 'mythical' then that. I even knew the second her blood awoke and quite frankly it wasn't pretty or fun.

I felt my blood boil inside burning through my whole body the pain was searing white-hot; I thought I was going to die. Then once I wasn't on fire she lost all feeing in her body and I had collapsed. I was completely paralyzed from head to toe, to go from feeling everything to feeling nothing… Not a wonderful feeling. After a number of long hours I slowly regained feeling, but my joy was short lived because what came with the ability to feel again, came ice through her veins.

My transformation took 7 whole days. During that transformation I was able to sense my mate, who was going through that exact thing. He felt what I felt. His transformation took 7 days too. Mates ascend together if they are both some time of mythical being, so sI knew he was mythical like me, not the same thing though.

Thankfully I (and my mate) had 7 days to recover and every day was needed majorly. Now I was off to platform 9 ¾ for my final year. I was head girl on top of it, normally that would make me excited but it didn't, and I wasn't sure why. "Hermione!" A feminine voice shouted just before lanky but lithe arms wrapped around my body from the side. "Ginny!" I exclaimed in response hugging the ginger haired girl tightly.

"I've missed you." Ginny said causing a laugh to erupt from my throat. I noted that Ginny smelt like a bouquet of sweet scented flowers. "Of course you did Gin, I missed you to." I responded back with another chuckle, the younger girl and Iwhere the best of friends, closer then I was to the boys, (not that it bothered her, actually the thought of being as close to them as Ginny actually made her shutter mentally.) Ginny was the perfect one for the super-close-friend occupation.

Soon Ginny left to chase after Harry and talk. Ginny and Harry did date for a while but they did a mutual break up, Ginny went after Luna and Harry decided to stay out of a relationship until after the war. I began walking to the train just to get ran into at least all I did was stumble. "Oh 'Mione I'm sorry," I glared at him "RONALED WEASSLEY! Watch where you're going!" He blushed fire engine red " I'm really sorry but chocolate frogs where calling my name."

I rolled her eyes of course food would be his reasoning. "Ok, fine then, but you really need to watch out, the frogs aren't going any were." He grinned cheekily and ran of again. I fixed my robs and started walking to the train again but something stopped me. A scent, the smell of mint and chocolate… my mouth instantly watered, it was my mate's scent but where was he?


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer so here it is and it shall be the only disclaimer because having to make one ever single chapter is tiring. You guys and I all know that we don't own them ****, but we can do Fanfiction!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter books/ people/places and anything else dealing with the Harry Potter world. All I have rights to is my ideas. I did do research though, so kudos to me. IF I did own Harry Potter and co. Hermione and Ron would have never happened, Dramione all the way and I would of made same-sex couples too and I would do all types of stuff to it. Basically my timeline, types of people and events would be different but I would still stick with the main story though. Enough with my rambling, off to the real reason why you are here, for the story! Enjoy!**

**-MidnightMoonStorm**

My classmates and I were on the train now; I was lost in thought as I looked out my window, my book forgotten on my lap. Scents swirling around me, I could smell basically everything people, food and even unpleasant smells but at least I learned how to control my senses for the most part soon and soon was able to block all the nasty smells and mute the others to where my head wasn't spinning.

The only smells I let myself smell were my friends natural scents (she already new Ginny prier to the others) and well my mate, actually I tried to mute his, but no matter how hard I tried his scent over powered the others. I really tried to focus on my book but I couldn't and I was quite frustrated about it. I concluded that Ron smelt like the ocean and wilderness, strangely, Harry smelt like air and freedom despite the face that he wasn't free, Luna like moon beams. How did I know that? I had no idea. The only natural scent I couldn't smell was my own.

I didn't know Neville's yet, since I haven't ran into him yet, well maybe I did but I didn't have a face to put to a scent. It was still odd to have super senses. My hearing was better, eyesight, my nose (of course) and even my sense of touch was intensified. How could touch be better? Basically even the lightest of touches were registered and the simplest of differences between items that felt the same before.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in my own little world but the door opening to their compartment slid open startling me. I instantly scolded myself, I should have heard them coming a while ago. This person was female I noted since she smelt like sun warmed Strawberries and apple blossoms "Hey, Hermione its time for the meeting, where not to far from the castle." It was Lavender Brown "Ok then Lets go." I said as I stood up a chorus of "byes" fallowed me out of the compartment. "Hello Lavender It's nice to see you," I greeted with a warm smile, Lavender and I got along quite well.

Hello Hermione congrats on the Head girl badge we all knew you would get it. You worked hard for it." I laughed lightly "Thanks, congrats to you too, Lavender after all you got Prefect."

"Thank you Hermione. I heard that you almost turned down the Head Girl Position, Why did you want to turn it down?" I knew she was going to bring that up eventually. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to respond. "Well I'm actually not sure I guess I just didn't want to for some reason. When I told everyone they couldn't believe it. "

"They told me I had worked to hard to not take the position, and I was a once-in-a-life-time thing. They also said it would look good on my resume. With all the stuff I had accomplished through the years I would be able to get almost any Job and be accepted to almost any school. So I thought about it for a bit then I realized everyone was right so I listened to them and took it."

By the end of my story we arrived at our destination, I stopped dead in my tracks, how come I didn't smell it earlier? It was Mint and Chocolate…my mate… Hermione are you ok?" Lavender asked in a worried tone. "Mmmm, oh ya I'm fine I just lightheaded there for a moment." It wasn't a complete lie, his scent was filling my head and I did fill slightly woozy, it was like my senses where in over-drive.

"Just give me a second." She nodded slowly still worried for me. "Ok Hermione, get over yourself. Keep it together." I mentally scolded myself. I knew I was stronger then this, after a bit I was better. I was too stubborn to not win anyways. I took a deep breath as I fixed my appearance. I nodded at Lavender "Ok, let's go. I'm better now. Thanks for looking out for me Lavender." She smiled in relieve, we walked for a few feet then It was the moment of truth.


	4. Chapter 4

(C) Al Kamen, "Possible first-ever all women senate delegation tours Serengti, talks food security in Africa" _the Washington post, _September 4, 2014 accessed September 4, 2014 blogs/in-the-loop/wp/2014/09/04/possible-first-ever-all-women-senate-delegation-tours-serengeti-talks-food-security-in-africa/

(S) Sen. Debbie Stabenow (D-Mich) lead an all woman delegation. She's also a chairman of the Senate Agriculture, nutrition and Forestry committee. Which is the reason for that specific mission. While on their 11-day mission they came across the beauty of the wild. This mission is also displaying woman economic empowerment, economic growth and the development of the region. They met up with the people fighting poachers, senior government officials including Ethiopia's prime minister and several others about food security.

(O) I find this article very interesting, these women basically made history in a small way after all they are first-ever. The information supplied to me about the animals feels good to me, after all most articles don't talk about the non-business part let alone wild life. I also like the reason for the mission and the importance of things. Good thing its not senate re-election or they wouldn't have the time to enjoy themselves. The Other four were senators Maria Cantwell of Washington, Heidi Heitkamp of North Dakota, Mazie Hirono of Hawaii and Amy Klobuchar of Minnesota.

(A) This relates to class because it was about Senates on a mission for the government and went to Africa to discuss thing with prim ministers and other government officials. (P) My questions are why/how did all women get chosen? And what does the mission mean for the future? I think this is important because things like food safety are things that need to be addressed. If we didn't Africans might not do to well and hopefully since the senators were down there what they shared would be acknowledged on a major scale.


	5. Chapter 5

-Authors Note-

Ok I know some of you if not all of you are wondering what Hermione is, As for now I'll give you a tad bit information on her. Unfortunately, it wont answer the question fully and that might drive you nuts but I learned suspense and unanswered questions along with plot twists, keeps people reading. Therefore I am using that information to my advantage (hopefully) any ways this is what I'm going to tell you. Her newly awakened blood is based on mythical beings from around the world with my own little something in the mix. So in a way I sort of made it up but didn't at the same time… Anyways I'm not even sure if this makes any sense to you but I know what I mean… so I'll stop here. Possibly leaving you confusion, my bad *Forgive me please* Happy reading and don't forget to jot down some ideas, I'm going to be asking for **your** help soon.

-MidnightMoonStorm

(No ones P.O.V)

There was noticed tension in the room and everyone knew who it was between, Hermione and Draco. Draco's eyes never left Hermione, his eyes deeply intense, jaw locked, lips pursed together in a hard line, hand clinched in tight fists. To everyone he looked pissed and was showing his discuss in Hermione, which was nothing new to them. If only they know just how wrong they were but, they had no reason to think otherwise. Draco and Hermione didn't get along and despised each other, nothing out of place here. The only differences where Draco was holding his tongue and not hissing or growling out hurtful words in his cold voice that was filled with malice when he spoke to the golden trio, that he hated. Hermione never said anything either which was the other weird thing, but instead she kept her head down and scribbled notes in the notebook she brought with her.

Needless to say the whole meeting was awkward and everyone itched to get out. The only ones who knew the truth were Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.  
Blaise and Pansy knew about his vela blood even before Draco's blood stirred for the first time. Both had done research on Vela in the past but redid their research when his 'transformation' was almost upon them.

With the knowledge gained they knew what to expect from their friend but nothing could have prepared them for the week that Draco went through, they called it the "week of Torture" and the fallowing week, "the week of learning". Draco had told them everything with great detail since all we heard where the blood curling screams and other inhuman sounds that where ripped from their friend's throat.

Flashback

"The pain was unbearable first with the creeping of fire into my veins, working slowly through my body and as the fire creped through the hotter the fire got. White -hot burning pain consumed me." The two looked at each other and told him just how long he was stuck in each phase. The fire consumed him for 3 days. "When the burning stopped my body slowly grew numb relieving me for a moment but it was short lived. Then the numbness took over it was weird going from feeling everything to feeling nothing at all was scary." His body shook, Draco was in a horrible state, Pansy and Blaise had never seen him in such a state and they have known him for his whole life.

He took in a deep shaky breath clearly the whole experience had its after effects. He continued, "It wasn't a normal numb I couldn't feel anything not my heartbeat, not my mind and not my body. I was paralyzed and began then I started to panic. The next day came feeling" and the dreaded word BUT came into play, "with feeling came ice right behind it. It wasn't slow and gradual but flooded through me instantly."

"This wasn't like the feeling you get when your outside in the snow a long time and everything had gotten wet and was now forming ice, It was nothing like frost burn, no it was a cold that didn't exists in the actual world, It burned through him but also acted like the other two colds he mentioned. The feeling was different from the fire but shared similar traits."

He told them almost to the end of his story. He was in that stage for three days and the final day everything stopped, then things happened… his body began to change. His heartbeat increased pounding at a speed not known to man and gradually it slowed down to a heartbeat so slow, it rivaled a turtle's heartbeat. Once again he was scared, was he going to die now after all the pain he went through? There was no way in hell that he was going to die. He had so much to do and tons of things to correct.

End of flashback

(No ones P.O.V con.)

Finally the meeting was over, leaving the gathered students relieved. Almost all rushed out in a mob the only ones who waited patently was Hermione, Draco and his two friends. Hermione was only patent because it was in her nature she wanted to flee but at the same time she wanted to linger in Draco's presence. When she was able to leave she was reluctant but left anyways.


	6. A Apology to my readers

**Authors Note**

I'm Sorry my dear readers I have been Insanely busy with school and for some reason I don't know what I want to happen next. Weirdly I have been able to start two whole now ideas and I'm on page 14 (Microsoft word) in one of them. If I was to post anything I guess it would be one-shots because I don't trust myself enough to post another story right now. So I apologize again and feel free to boo me. Trust me I'm being hard on myself to.

**~MidnightMoonStorm**


End file.
